Once upon a Berk
by idon'tcare14
Summary: Just a little one shot I was challenged to do by amcan14. This story is basically a Viking twist on fairy tales. The Vikings are fairy tale characters. Please read, you will laugh a lot.


**A/N: Hi guys. I'm taking a little break from Pirates of the Viking shores for now and write some one shots. Amcan14 challenged me to write this and I really hope you will like it because it is well…different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Berk, a place where dragons and Vikings fight as one. Brothers in arms as they enter battle, they fight together and die together. Well only when war is nigh but that hardly ever happens. Berk is quite a happy place ever since Hiccup, the first Viking ever to befriend a dragon and ended the horrible conflict between the two nations. Yep it was a wonderful place to live and especially when new things came their way.

Hiccup walked to the docks with a wide grin plastered on his face. Today was one of his favourite days, today was when trader Johann came to Berk.

"Ah, the island of Berk, my favourite out of all the islands," Johann cheered as he saw Hiccup and the dragon riders approach with happy faces. "Hiccup it is so good to see you!" Hiccup smiled at the trader as he stepped on the boat.

"It's good to see you too Johann, I always look forward to your visits," Hiccup gleamed. Johann chuckled at the boy.

"Well I brought you something I think you might like," he replied as he retrieved a big old book from under his merchandise. Johann blew the dust from the book making Hiccup cough. The scrawny boy stared at it curiously.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked raising an eye brow. Johann smiled at him and handed him the book.

"This Hiccup is a book of the most amazing tales; some of the best literature is in here. I wanted you to have it." Hiccup looked to him and grinned.

"I don't know what to say, thank you Johann but…I have nothing to give you in return," Hiccup informed him.

"Free of charge Hiccup, you deserve it," Johann sang. Hiccup smiled at him in thanks and went to see his friends. Astrid was looking at the weapons, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing again and Fishlegs was looking at the books. Everything was the usual, except Snotlout was nowhere to be seen.

"Oooh, what's Hiccup got?" Snotlout shouted as he snatched the book from his cousin's hands. "Oh a book of fairy tales, wow cute," he taunted.

"Snotlout give that back now!" Hiccup cried reaching for the book, Snotlout holding it out of his grasp in a teasing manner. The scrawny boy's cry caught the rest of his friend's attention. The dragon riders saw his dilemma and weren't impressed.

"Snotlout don't be a tool, give the book back!" Astrid yelled punching the brawny teen in the stomach. With a wheeze Snotlout dropped the book to the floor, allowing it to be seen by everyone.

"Fairy tales? I didn't know Hiccup was a baby," Tuffnut harassed with a snigger his sister howling loudly beside him with amusement. Hiccup turned a bright shade of scarlet and hugged the book tightly near his chest.

"Hiccup it's just a b-," Astrid started but was cut off.

"Save it, I-I-I I'm going," he replied hurriedly with a look of utter embarrassment. And with that Hiccup scurried off the boat and towards the forest leave some very baffled Vikings behind.

* * *

Hiccup trudged around the trees with a feeling of displeasure; he didn't like to be made a fool, not after all the years of his life being made one. The unhappy boy seated himself down near a large tree trunk and stared lazily at the book in hand.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "After all I'm probably the laughing stock of the whole village now, knowing Snotlout's tendency to keep secrets, why not have a bit of fun?" Hiccup said to himself as he opened the book, revealing what was inside. Hiccup was amazed by its content, each word was written so delicately and the stories, oh the stories were so astounding. Hiccup read for hours and hours, his mind was engulfed in this fantasy world. He read a story about magical kingdoms underground, trolls beneath bridges, heroic men and their trusty steeds and the most beautiful damsels lock up in towers. Hiccup was just about to read the next page when it tore and a gust of wind blew it away.

"Oh no, I need to know what happens next!" Hiccup voiced aloud and followed his story page. The page landed near a large hole a got caught in the roots stuck in it. Hiccup was desperate to read so he leaned over and stretch his arm out to recover it.

"C'mon Hiccup just a bit more." Hiccup was just about to grab the paper when the ground beneath him gave way, letting him fall down the hole. "OH GODS! OH GODS! OH GODS!" he cried. The scrawny boy reached out for some of the roots to stop falling but it was no use. As he continued to plummet he screamed; "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Hiccup then landed in a small room, on the ceiling? He looked and gave a shocked expression before falling the right way up.

"Curiouser and curiouser," he mumbled walking around the room. There were many doors placed in a circle and a small table that held a key and bottle of liquid. Hiccup took the key in hand and started to open all the doors. He tried each one but it wouldn't work. The Viking then came to a curtain; he pulled it back to discover a small door behind. Hiccup smiled to himself and crouched to its level and unlocked it. He smelt the fresh air on the other side and tried to fit through but he was far too big.

Hiccup sat in defeat but looked to the table and went to inspect it. He noticed the glass bottle and read the note that was attached.

"Drink me? Might as well, what harm could it possible do?" Hiccup put the bottle to his lips and drank. He spluttered and coughed loudly as he started to grow smaller and smaller until he was about as big a terrible terror. Hiccup ran to the door that was thankfully left open and entered. He stepped outside into astonishing scenery. A huge white castle could be seen over the horizon and a tall tower on its far side. Hiccup was amazed it was just like his book.

"Can we help you?" a male and female voice called from behind. Hiccup turned on his heel to face the beings.

"Ruffnut? Tuffnut? What are you doing here and what in Thor's name are you wearing?" the two laughed at him and gestured to their attire.

"We always wear stripes," they replied in unison. "And who are Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Hiccup raised an eye brow.

"You are," he answered back. The twins beamed at him.

"No, no, no! We are not of who you speak."

"I am Tuffdum."

"And I am Ruffde."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance and who might you be?" they finished together with toothy grins.

"Um, Hiccup," he replied wide eyed. The two chuckled some more.

"Why are you so great small Hiccup?" Tuffdum asked.

"Because he drank the potion dummy," Ruffde told him hitting his head. Hiccup sighed to himself.

"How can I get back to my normal size?" Hiccup asked them waving a hand to get his attention. The two stopped their bickering and gave creepy smiles.

"You must see Prince Snotlout and asked for permission-,"

"Too asked for the assistance of his magic magician-,"

"But a favour he might asked in return-,"

"To rescue the fair princess from the tower of burn," they rhymed together. Hiccup looked to the both of them very confused.

"We shall escort you," they told him together linking their arms around his and taking him to the castle where they would meet the charming Prince Snotlout.

* * *

In the castle we see Prince Snotlout as handsome as can be. He sits on his throne, mighty and high and talks to his mirror as his followers pass by.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all," the magic mirror thought for a tick and then answered Prince Snotlout real quick.

"Your majesty the maiden of which you speak is Princess Astrid who is beautiful and chic." Prince Snotlout nodded at seeing Astrid in the mirror. "But be warned your highness there is trouble at hand, for devious Fishlegs most evil in the land. He wishes to make the princess his wife; he will stop at no cost, even take life." The prince placed a hand on his chin and thought, how will he rescue the princess without getting caught. But at that moment the door opened wide, to reveal three people standing outside.

"Good evening your majesty, how are you today, we have a small boy here too ask if he may," the twins said in unison shoving Hiccup in front of them.

"Um, yeah I want to be my normal size again, can you help me?" Hiccup asked. Prince Snotlout stared at him and stood to his feet.

"Yes I think I can help you but it will come at a price," he informed.

"Would that have something to do with a princess?" Hiccup questioned. The prince smirked and at a click of his fingers an old wizard appeared with a puff of smoke. "Mildew?" Hiccup breathed astounded at the sight of him. The wizard chuckled at him.

"I see the boy has been shrunk, nothing I can't fix though," the old warlock sniggered and shoved a bottle of green liquid into the boy's mouth. Hiccup was forced to drink and he started to return to his normal size. Mildew laughed in a creepy way and disappeared in thin air.

"Haza!" Now that the dilemma is done, let's go get his mission won!" the Prince Snotlout cheered. "We shall take Hookfang, my trusty steed and we shall go to the tower of burn with great speed!" Hiccup watched the trio leave and wondered if this day could not get any weirder.

* * *

The group of four trudged through the woodland, Prince Snotlout on Hookfang and twins hand in hand. Poor Hiccup was left on his own, and wondering why he felt so alone. The dragon stopped at the start of a bridge and a grumble was heard that sounded like…a…fridge?

"Who goes there?" a troll that surprisingly looked like Gobber yelled.

"I am Prince Snotlout, with my trio of three. Let us pass old goblin or be my dragon's tea!" the troll became frightened and hurried back to his lair, not wanting to anger the monstrous nightmare. Prince Snotlout smiled to himself and proceeded across the bridge. Hiccup felt slight sadness, Prince Snotlout didn't really seem like a nice person and he felt terribly sorry for the princess he would save. The gang continued on their quest and arrived at the tower of burn.

"The tower of burn is a place most frightening-,"

"It truly makes the senses heightening," the twins rhymed after one another. Prince Snotlout dismounted from his dragon and strutted with an air of confidence to the keep. The twins followed behind, arms linked tight and pulled Hiccup after them with might.

As the group of four entered the tower they discovered a sleeping beast with great power.

"Night Fury!" they all cried with a whispered scream all except Hiccup who started to gleam.

"Toothless, bud you don't know how happy I am to see-," Hiccup's sentence was cut off by Prince Snotlout's hand covering his mouth.

"Shush Hiccup," he hissed. "We must go with haste, we are so close now, there's no time to waste." Prince Snotlout and the twins quickly ascended the staircase, Hiccup dragged behind them, staring at the dragon in the empty space.

The four entered the room and stood there with awe, for there slept Princess Astrid with a slight snore.

"I see I have company, well I'm not surprised, Prince Snotlout I hope you are ready to face your demise." A sinister voice spat from the shadows.

"Fishlegs, how dare you trap my sweet damsel, your life is a joke, a jest, a shamble!" Fishlegs sneered at the prince and took his sword in hand; the two men duelled for the fairest woman in the land.

"Hiccup you must stop this before it turns bad-,"

"Kiss the princess so this won't turn out sad-," the twins urged. Hiccup nodded and walked up to Astrid, he bent down and kissed her with a passion but nothing happened.

"It's not working! She won't wake up! Guys what's wrong?" Hiccup shouted kissing Astrid repeatedly trying to bring her back into consciousness. By then Fishlegs was down on the floor, puffing and panting, wanting no more.

"Step aside shorty let me handle this; she will only wake with a true loves kiss." Prince Snotlout pushed Hiccup away and kissed Princess Astrid waking her and saving the day.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed with sheer terror but was soon met by his friends staring at him oddly. Hiccup saw that they were normal again and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well that was such a beauty and a beast," Hiccup said aloud. The dragon riders looked at their leader confused.

"Um Hiccup are you okay," Astrid asked him with concern. The scrawny teen gave a toothy smile her way.

"Astrid I am never reading fairy tales ever again!" he said throwing the book away and embracing her in a tight hug. Astrid laughed at him and hugged back. The teens all left the woods except Fishlegs who stood there and stared at the discarded literature.

"You might not want to read them but I would."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no Fishlegs is going to have nightmares, ha ha ha. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, the rhyming was so hard to do but it was enjoyable. Please leave a review because if you don't I will be very, very sad.**


End file.
